Erinnerungen und Krieg
by Charen
Summary: Sollte das wirklich das Ende sein? Sollten diese schwarzen Magier das schaffen woran die Ichanie gescheitert waren? Warum, warum? Hatten sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht?
1. Prolog: Vorbei?

_**Erinnerungen und Krieg **_

Alla Figuren aus der Gilde der schwarzen Magier gehören Trudi Canavan.

Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Liana ist eine Figur von Nesthaekchen und mir.

**Prolog: Vorbei? **

_Sollte das wirklich das Ende sein? Sollten diese schwarzen Magier das schaffen woran die Ichanie gescheitert waren? Warum, warum? Hatten sie nicht schon genug durchgemacht? _

Lorlen sah sich in den kleinen Raum, in den sie erstmal sicher waren, um. Außer ihm waren Balkan, Vinara, Osen und Dannyl hier. Sie hatten sich in den Wirrwarr des Krieges gefunden. _Was war aus den Anderen geworden? Ob sie noch leben? Ob Akkarin und Liana noch leben? Liana und Akkarin die beiden Streithähne._

Lorlen sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Boden. Als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte sah er auf. Dannyl hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt.

„Denkst du auch gerade an die Beiden?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe sie leben noch."

„Die bekommt so schnell nichts klein."

Lorlen sah Dannyl mit einen traurigen lächeln an.

„Ich hoffe dies hier auch nicht."

Dannyl nickte.

„Auch wen sie es nie zugeben würden sie sind ein gutes Team."

„Ja. Das sind sie"

Lorlen blickte wider zu Boden.

„Wir waren damals oft zusammen..., meine Kleine Schwester, Akkarin und ich."

Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten...


	2. Schwänzen

Alla Figuren aus der Gilde der schwarzen Magier gehören Trudi Canavan.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.  
Liana ist eine Figur von Nesthaekchen und mir.

**1.Kapitel: Schwänzen**

„Hey! Wo wollt ihr hin?"  
„In den Wald zu unseren Platzt."  
„Und was wird aus Alchemie?"  
„Du weißt doch selber, wie öde das ist. Und noch dazu Lord Margen als Lehrer!"  
„Ihr beiden seid unverbesserlich." Liana schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wollt ihr durch die Prüfungen kommen?"  
„So wie letztes Jahr und das Jahr davor.", antwortete ihr Akkarin.  
„Jungs, ihr habt in einen halben Jahr Abschlussprüfungen!"   
„Ach komm, Liana, du hast selbst schon Stunden „ausfallen" lassen. Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie, kleines Schwesterchen."  
„Muss ich mir jetzt wieder ne Ausrede für euch einfallen lassen?"  
„Ja, das wäre gut."  
„Okay. Dafür will ich dich heute Abend aber sehen, Akkarin." Liana zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Aber natürlich, Liana."

§

„Wenn wir deine Schwester nicht hätten..."  
„...müssten wir jetzt Alchemie mitmachen und so einiges anders."  
Lorlen lächelte Akkarin an.  
„Ich nehme mal an das du derjenige bist, der den anurenischen Dunkelwein aus der Vorratskammer „geliehen" hat?"  
Akkarin holte zwei Flaschen hinter einen Buch hervor.  
„Ja der bin ich." Er hielt Lorlen eine hin. „Möchtest du?"   
Lorlen nahm die Flaschen entgegen. „Aber natürlich. Ich lass dich die beiden doch nicht alleine trinken."  
Die Beiden machten es sich, an zwei Steine gelehnt, bequem.  
„Hast du Lust auf ein Spiel?"  
„Klar."  
Lorlen holte das Kästchen aus seinem Versteck.

§

„Kannst du mich nicht mal gewinnen lassen?"  
Lorlen grinste Akkarin an. „Nein, heute nicht."  
Liana kam auf die beiden zu. „Ist Akkarin wieder am verlieren?"  
„Ja, ist er" Lorlen lächelte Liana an. „Wie war der Unterricht?"  
„Wie immer." Liana griff nach Akkarins Flasche. „Darf ich einen Schluck?" Sie sah Akkarin bettelnd an.  
„Okay. Aber nur einen!"  
Lorlen sah Akkarin gespielt geschockt an „Du gibst meiner kleinen Schwester Alkohol?" Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Liana setzte sich zu Akkarin und Lorlen und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Mir ist vorhin Lord Margen über den Weg gelaufen. Ich hab ihm gesagt dass ihr mal wieder fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen habt und daher nicht kommen konntet, aber ihr wärt sicher bereit, nächste Stunde ein Experiment vor der Klasse zu erklären, d..."  
„Du hast was?", fragten Lorlen und Akkarin zur gleichen Zeit. Beide sahen sie Liana geschockt an.  
„Ach Jungs, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Also ich finde Chemie einfach und spannend."  
„Du bist ja auch noch im ersten Jahr. Wart mal bis zum fünften da ist das nicht mehr einfach und außerdem langweilig."  
Liana kicherte. „Es liegt wohl eher daran, dass ihr nie lernt. Ich bin ja schon gespannt wie ihr in einem halben Jahr abschneidet."  
„Ach die 60 werden wir schon irgendwie schaffen oder Lorlen?"  
„Natürlich. Es gehören ja noch andere Sachen zur Alchemie. Außerdem will ich sowieso Heiler werden. Liana!" Lorlen nahm Liana die Flasche anurenischen Dunkelweins aus der Hand, die sie gerade ansetzten wollte. „Es war von einem Schluck die Rede!"  
„Ja, ist gut großer Bruder."  
Akkarin schüttelte den Kopf. „Woher hast du das nur, Liana?"  
„Mmmh, lass mich mal überlegen. Mein großer Bruder und sein bester Freund leihen sich seit Jahren Wein aus der Vorratskammer und haben mich ab und zu mal einen Schluck trinken lassen."  
Akkarin musste lachen. „Jetzt schiebst du uns das auch noch in die Schuhe. Wir sind daran doch völlig unschuldig. Kleine Trinkerin", sagte er neckend und grinste Liana an.  
Diese blickte böse zurück. „Na warte." Damit stürzte sie sich auf Akkarin und kitzelte ihn durch.  
Lorlen konnte über die Beiden nur den Kopf schütteln.

§

„Okay, okay, ich nehme es zurück." Akkarin konnte nicht mehr atmen vor Lachen. Nachdem Liana aufgehört hatte, musste er erstmal wieder tief Luft holen.  
„Wir sollten langsam zurück zur Universität gehen. Ist schon spät", sagte Lorlen, während er in den sich dunkel verfärbenden Himmel blickte. Er stand auf. „Kommt ihr?"  
„Ja" Liana und Akkarin erhoben sich ebenfalls.  
„Ich bin ja mal gespannt wie ihr beiden morgen in Chemie abschneidet."  
„Mmmh, da sollten ich und Lorlen wohl mal lieber Chemie üben." Akkarin zwinkerte Lorlen zu.  
Lorlen war kurz verwirrt, kam dann aber schnell drauf, was Akkarin von ihn wollte. „Ja, das sollten wir. Am besten gleich. Was glaubst du, wie lange brauchen wir, um das in unsere Köpfe zu bekommen?"  
„Mindestens den ganzen Abend. Am besten, wir fangen dann gleich an. Die kleinen Kinder müssen sowieso bald ins Bett."  
Liana sah Akkarin scharf an. „Wen meinst du mit "kleinen Kindern"?"  
Akkarin sah Liana ernst an und versuchte, nicht zu lächeln. „Dich, oder siehst du hier sonst noch eins?"  
Liana schrie daraufhin los, so dass es die ganze Gilde hören musste: „Ich bin nicht klein! Nur etwas kurz."  
Akkarin tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Ist ja gut, Kleine."  
Da Liana die, wenn es um ihre Größe ging, sehr empfindlich war, wurde wütend. „Na warte, Akkarin." Sie drehte sich um, um ihn auf den Boden zu werfen. Er konnte ihr aber ausweichen und rannte vorneweg. „Auf was denn, Liana?"  
Liana rannte ihm hinterher. „Ich erwische dich schon noch!"  
Lorlen stand alleine da. „Hey, wartet auf mich!" Er rannte den beiden hinterher.


	3. Jagd

**2. Kapitel: Jagd**

Liana rannte und rannte. Durch zerstörte Straßen, graue Gassen und leere Hinterhöfe. Sie konnte nicht mehr, aber die Angst trieb sie weiter. Irgendwo musste doch ein brauchbares Versteck sein! Liana sah sich wieder um. Ihr Blick blieb an einem halb zerstörten Haus hängen. Die obersten Stockwerke waren zerstört, der erste Stock stand noch teilweise, und das Erdgeschoss stand sogar noch komplett. Das muss fürs Erste reichen. Sie hastete hinein und verschloss die Tür flüchtig mit Magie. Dann beugte sie sich nach unten um besser atmen zu können. Sie sah sich im Raum um. Einige Balken waren zerbrochen. Aber die, die noch standen, schienen im Stande zu sein, ihre Last zu tragen. In einer Ecke lagen ein kaputter Tisch und zerbrochene Stühle. Die braune Farbe bröckelte von den Steinen ab.  
„Liana, Liana.", rief eine lockende Stimme sie, "Komm raus, komm raus!"

Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Er konnte doch nicht wissen, dass sie hier war! Oder... halt. Liana fluchte leise. Sie hatte die Tür mit Magie verschlossen. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht gewesen sein? Hektisch eilte sie durch den Raum. Hinter zwei zusammengebrochenen Balken entdeckte sie ein Schlupfloch. Rasch kroch sie dahinter.  
Bald darauf flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf. Ein kräftiger Mann in roten Roben betrat den Raum. „Liana, wo hast du dich verkrochen?" Er sah sich kurz um. Dann ging er auf ihr Versteckt zu. Liana gefror das Blut in den Adern._ Er kann mich nicht entdeckt haben! Das kann doch nicht sein!_ Liana hielt die Luft an, um ja keine Geräusche zu machen. Vielleicht versucht er ja nur so, mich rauszulocken.  
Plötzlich explodierte eine Fensterscheibe im Haus. Der Mann wandte sich um – was ein großer Fehler war. Eine schwarz gekleidete, große Gestalt tauchte hinter dem Magier auf. Sie machte einige Schritte auf den Magier zu. Gegen das Licht konnte Liana nicht alles erkennen. Der Magier blieb stehen und wandte sich um, worauf der Angreifer ruckartig ein Messer hervor zog, nach dem Arm des Magiers griff, und hinein schnitt. Seine Hand presste sich auf die Wunde. Dann fiel der Magier tot zu Boden. Die Gestalt wandte sich zu Liana um und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu, als wüsste sie, dass sie sich dort versteckte. „Du kannst rauskommen, Liana." Lianas ließ die Luft aus die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte. Diese Stimme kannte sie – sie gehörte Akkarin! Er zog seine Kapuze vom Kopf, während sie aus ihrem Versteck kam.  
„Ist alles okay bei dir?", fragte er sie leicht besorgt.  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung." Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Ich bin mal richtig froh, dich zu sehen."  
Er lächelte sie fies an und bewegte sich mit den Messer in der Hand auf sie zu. „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte er höhnisch. Liana blieb geschockt stehen. _Er kann doch nicht auf ihre Seite gewechselt sein!? Nicht Akkarin!_ Er packte sie fest am Arm und wies sie auf etwas außerhalb des Hauses hin. Liana riss die Augen auf, als sie etwas Rotes draußen sah. Sie wurden beobachtet!  
Dann hörte sie seine Gedankenstimme. **Wir müssen schnell weg von hier. Ich erkläre dir alles später. Spiel mit. ****  
**Liana nickte leicht, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Akkarin zerrte sie daraufhin, nicht allzu grob, aus dem Haus. Draußen standen sieben Magier. Vier Krieger, zwei Heiler und ein Alchemist. Ein großer schlanker Krieger ging auf Akkarin zu. „Was ist mit Poel? Er ist kurz vor dir da rein. Ist er noch drin?"  
„Hast du Angst um ihn, Alland?" Akkarin blickte den Magier kalt an. „Er ist tot."  
Alland kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und du hast ihn umgebracht." Es war keine Frage, eher eine Aussage. Akkarin lächelte so, dass es Liana kalt den Rücken herunter lief. „Ja."  
Alland wollte sich auf Akkarin stürzen, wurde aber von einem anderen Krieger festgehalten. „Lass es Alland. Er ist stärker als wir."

Akkarin blickte spöttisch auf die Beiden. „Ihr werdet mich und mein Beute entschuldigen?"

Sie wurden von allen Seiten böse angefunkelt, als sie mitten durch die Menge der Magier gingen. „Diesmal wirst du eine Strafe von Balend bekommen!" rief ihnen Alland hinterher. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein kaltes Lächeln.

Akkarin stieß die Tür zu einem geräumigen, luxuriösen Raum vor Liana auf. Etwas unsanft wurde sie von ihm hinein gestoßen. Die Tür viel hinter ihr mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Liana sah überrascht auf. Was sollte das? Warum sperrte er sie hier ein? Ein kalter, unangenehmer Schauer lief über Lianas Rücken. Er würde sich doch nicht ihnen angeschlossen haben? Sie hatten schon so fast keine Chance gegen diese Schwarzen Magier, aber ohne Akkarin konnte sie auch gleich aufgeben. Liana blickte sich im Raum um. Der Raum war hell, nur wenige Möbel standen darin, ebenso wenige persönliche Gegenstände. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde hier wirklich jemand wohnen. Der Blick aus dem einzigen Fenster offenbarte einige alte Häuser, in der Ferne konnte sie ein paar frische Ruinen erkennen. Liana hockte sich in eine Ecke und schlang die Arme um ihre Beine. Was würde nun mit ihr geschehen? Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht. Sie schloss dir Augen. Die Gedanken flogen nur so in ihren Kopf. Doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Langsam schlief Liana vor Erschöpfung ein…

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du?" donnerte Balend Akkarin entgegen. Dieser zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Seine Antwort klang sehr gelassen, fast etwas belustigt. „Dies dürfte klar sein." Er ging langsam auf Balend zu. „Denkst du ich würde zu denen zurück gehen?" Seine Stimme wurde dunkel. „Zu denen, die mich wegen Hoher Magie verbannt hatten, mich mit Regeln und Verboten eingeengt haben?" Der schwarz Gewandte lächelte leicht und blieb vor dem anderen Magier stehen, der einen Schritt zurückwich. „Ich lasse mir nicht noch einmal meine Freiheit nehmen."


End file.
